The Lost Power
by lilextrafangal
Summary: Regina and the other heroes must fight the villain, deal with their loss, and help Hook with repercussions of what has happened.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time: The Lost Power

Emma is gone. Regina and the other heroes must fight the villain, deal with their loss, and help Hook with repercussions of losing his love.

This is my first fix dealing around loss and tragedy. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

It had been a peaceful few months since the heroes had defeated their last villain. Everyone fell contently back into their Storybrook roles. Hook and Emma had enjoyed the peaceful time as newlyweds.

Ray Manta, the local music shop owner, watched as people blissfully walked down the streets. He cringed at the sight of it. Regina and Gold the two most prominent citizens of Storybrook had failed at being what he considered evil and now things were peaceful and people liked living here. No one talked of going home to the enchanted forest anymore. Ray balled his fists tightly and growled to himself. He looked around and stormed back into his shop. He figured it was now up to him to remind the citizens of Storybrook how much they disliked it here.

Emma and Hook stood across the road on their way to the station from the diner. "You know that man gives me the creeps." Emma said watching Mr. Manta.

"You mean the music guy? Swan, I think you're looking for trouble." Hook said.

"Maybe you're right, but this is the quietest Storybrook has been since I got here. I feel like something could erupt at anytime." Emma said with a strain in her voice.

"Good morning you two." Snow said in a chipper tone coming up behind the two.

Emma jumped almost dropping her coffee. "Mom! Where did you come from?" Emma said in a startled tone.

Snow became concerned. "Honey, are you ok?"

"She's fine. She's just nervous because it's too quiet." Hook said smiling at Emma.

Emma returned the smile with a sharp glare. "Don't you two feel like somethings going to happen?"

"Of course something is going to happen, but until it does enjoy the quiet and peace while it lasts." Snow said and continued on toward the school.

"Listen to her Emma. She's right." Hook said and started to give Emma a kiss.

Emma ducked away. "I got to get to the station." Hook slumped and watched her walk away.

When Emma walked into the station the first thing she heard was a crash and then David mumbling to himself. Emma ran to where the sound had come from. "Dad?" Emma shouted as she entered the storage closet.

"Oh hey Emma." David said from the floor of the closet."It's been so quiet around here I decided maybe we should do some spring cleaning." David said as he scrambled back to his feet. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Emma grumbled.

David gave Emma a questioning look. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know? Maybe Hook and Mom are right. Maybe am looking for something to be wrong. But I got this feeling." Emma said.

"Let me guess. Something is going to happen, but until it does enjoy the quiet and peace." David said.

"Not you too." Emma said

"No I got the same speech this morning. Have you talked to Regina?" David asked.

"Nah, her and Henry are doing some spring cleaning in her vault. She said she is taking advantage of this break." Emma answered. She walked over to her desk and plopped down in her chair and spun around in it staring at the ceiling. Another crash from the closet stopped her. "Dad?"

"I'm good." David shouted from the closet.

Meanwhile in Regina's vault, Regina and Henry had been sorting and cleaning all morning. "Mom, how do you have so much stuff?"

Regina turned and looked at Henry. "Well I have been around for a long… for a while." Regina answered. She looked at Henry searching through some boxes. "Anything that you're not sure what it is just set over here."

Henry took the box he was digging through and set it where she had told him to. Then he started digging through another box. "How is this going to help me learn more about magic?"

"Well if you know what this stuff is for you will have learned more about magic." Regina said and began looking through the drawers of Cora's wardrobe.

"What is this?" Henry asked pulling a chain with a crystal on it.

"Give me that. I have been looking everywhere for this." Regina said taking the crystal from Henry. "This is a Sorbre crystal. They are very rare. It has the ability to store a power and hold it unlimited until it is given another power to hold. This one has some of my power in it. I wish I would have had it during the curse." Regina explained looking down at the crystal that had a slight purple glow to it.

 **Flashback:**

A dark figure lurks deep in the ocean watching the lit up city of Atlantis below. "There he is a voice shouts." The figure turns and the light hits his face revealing its Mr. Manta. He spreads his ray fins and swims away being chased by King Triton and some of his mermen.

They chase him deep into a cavern. "I told you Evil Ray to leave my daughter alone and stay out of my city." King Triton says finally cornering Ray. King Triton raises his Triton, aims his Triton at Ray, and fires a golden beam from it causing the cavern walls to seal Ray into a cave.

In the dark cave Ray coughs and pushes rocks and debris off of him. He looks around but is unable to see anything. Then a small golden light catches his eye. He swims over to it and discovers it is a crystal in the cave wall.

Using another rock he gets the crystal out of the wall and holds it in his hands hypnotized by the glow from it. He looks at the wall of rock trapping him and wishes he had a way to blow it away. Suddenly the crystal begins to glow brighter and a beam like that from the triton comes from the crystal blowing the rocks out of the way.

 **Present Day:**

Regina looked at the crystal again and then at Henry. "You want to try it?"

Henry looked shocked. "What? Uh yeah. Are you for real?"

"I figure the best way to learn about magic is to have some. It's not as easy you think. You'll have to be responsible and have control though." Regina said.

"I will. I promise." Henry said eagerly.

Regina hesitated but handed Henry the crystal. "Maybe we can keep this between us."

Henry nodded taking the crystal, "Sure thing." Henry said and jumped up.

"Where do you think you are going young man?" Regina asked before Henry could get anywhere.

"I thought I could go." Henry started to say, but the harsh glare from Regina stopped him and he sat back down. "I thought I could sit here and help you some more." Regina smiled and nodded.

In town Gold stood in his shop going over his books when the door flung open almost knocking the bell off the door. "Mr. Gold I need my pendant and my box." Mr. Manta snarled out of breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well Mr. Manta, did you get what I asked you for?" Gold asked in a smug tone.

"Yes, yes, I got it." Mr Manta said and dug into his pocket and handed Gold a small gold coin.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Gold said and went behind the curtain and came back out with the chain that had a small crystal on it and a small aqua box. "Why do these two items mean so much to you?" Gold said as he handed over the items.

"That's none of your business, I just hope you know what that coin can do." Mr. Manta said and quickly walked out of the shop.

Gold looked down at the coin and smiled. "Oh Mr. Manta I know exactly what this coin can do."

"Who was that?" Belle asked coming out from behind the curtain.

"Just Mr. Manta making a trade." Gold answered her.

"Mr. Manta from the music store?" Belle asked. "He seems like a pleasant man."

"Don't be deceived. Mr. Manta has a whole different side to him." Gold said.

"Is he bad?" Belle asked sounding concerned.

"Let's just say he isn't exactly a hero." Gold said looking toward the door.

Emma had been watching out of the window of the station all morning. She had watched Mr. Manta walk over to Gold's shop and then hurry back to his shop. Emma quickly got up. "I'm hungry. I'll go get us something to eat. And I'll get you another ice pack."

David lifted the ice pack from his forehead to reveal a large purple knot above his right eye. "That sounds great. Who would have thought cleaning out a closet could be dangerous."

"Why do you think I avoid it?" Emma asked and smiled. "Be back shortly." She left the office and went straight to Gold's shop. When she walked in she didn't see Gold, but Belle standing at the counter.

"Hey Emma. Haven't seen you in a few days." Belle said with a genuine smile.

"Hey Belle. Yeah it's been so quiet Henry, me, and Hook went camping. Just got back last night. Did I see Mr. Manta in here?" Emma answered and asked Belle.

"Uh yeah. He came in to make a trade." Belle said.

"What did he trade?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. Rumple helped him." Belle said and looked around. "Rumple didn't mention what he traded. Do you know anything about him?" Belle asked as if leading on to something, but didn't.

Emma looked at Belle as if to try to read something Belle wasn't saying. "No, but I plan on it." Emma said and left the shop. Belle nodded and smiled.

Rumple came out from behind the curtain. "What did she want this time?"

"She just asked about Mr. Manta." Belle answered.

"Don't encourage her Belle. She's bored and looking for something to chase." Gold said.

Belle gave Gold a sidelong glance but didn't respond.

Hook had spent the morning making some much needed repairs to his beloved Jolly Roger. He now sat at Granny's grabbing a quick bite before getting back to work. When he looked up and saw Emma come into the diner with a very familiar determined look on her face he knew something was up. It only took a moment for Emma to see him sitting at the booth. Emma's whole demeanor changed and a smile came to her face. "Well hey there handsome." Emma said as she sat down across from Hook.

"Hello my lucky wife." Hook said with a smile.

"Lucky?" Emma asked

"Lucky to be married to someone so handsome." Hook said with a smirky grin.

"Yeah, yeah." Emma said and ate one of Hooks fries.

"I saw you come in. What's going on?" Hook asked.

Emma thought about it a moment. "I think Mr. Manta is up to something. Belle I think would have told me something but I'm pretty sure Gold was in the back."

"Maybe I can catch her alone at the library." Hook said.

"Good idea. You can let me know what you find out." Emma said. Granny brought Emma's order to the table and then handed Emma the ice pack. "Well I better get this back to the station."

Hook noticed the ice pack. "Are you hurt?"

"No not me. Dad got into a fight with the supply closet... and lost." Emma said gave Hook a kiss and left. She was glad Hook hadn't tried to persuade her that Mr. Manta wasn't up to anything. When she got back to the office David was still at his desk, but Snow had come by for a visit. "Oh hey mom. Hey Dad, got your food and an ice pack."

"Thanks." David said taking the ice pack and then digging in the bag for his food.

"Are you feeling better Emma?" Snow asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah. Guess I'm just ancy. " Emma answered figuring it would be best not to bring up Mr. Manta until she had proof he was up to something.

 **Flashback:**

Mr. Manta took the crystal back to the outer limits of the city. He could hear the merpeople that had rejected him laughing and carrying on. "Let see how happy you are when sea storm crashes through your precious city." Manta said to himself and gave an evil grin. He closed his eyes and held the crystal tightly. A funnel of water formed at the cities edge. The merpeople screamed in terror and swam to their homes. Triton and his mermen swam out into the city as the funnel began to eat at the edge of the city. King Triton took his triton and used it detour the funnel away from the city and then shrink it back to nothing.

Manta fumed and began blasting at the city using the crystal. When he saw the King Triton's mermen coming after him he quickly swam away. "You'll pay for this?" Manta yelled as he made his escape.

 **Present Day:**

Once Hook was done eating he headed toward the Library to see Belle. Before he reached the Library though he heard a girl crying down the side alley. He slowly made his way down the alley to investigate. There behind a wall of boxes he came up on a young woman. She had no clothes on and looked scared to death. He quickly took off his jacket and handed it to her. "Uh here miss."

The young woman snatched the jacket off of his hook. When she saw the hook she screamed and backed away again. "You're Captain Hook." The young woman said in a terrified tone.

"True, that I am, but I'm not going to hurt you. I swear on the Jolly Roger." Hook said and smiled at the young woman. "So you know me. What's your name?"

"Shadow." The woman cautiously answered and took a slow step forward now wrapped in Hooks jacket.

"Where are you from?" Hook asked as she stepped out to his side.

Suddenly the woman looked scared again. "I don't remember." Shadow answered.

Hook got the feeling she wasn't being completely honest, but he couldn't just leave her there. "Do you know how you got here?" Hook asked

She shook her head no and looked down. A tear fell down her cheek. "Now lets not do all that. Come with me."


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Power: Chapter 3

Emma watched out the window toward the music shop. When to her surprise the saw Hook coming across the road with young woman, wearing only his jacket. "What the?" Emma said and headed toward the door.

David and Snow followed her not knowing what was wrong. They were just as surprised when they walked out the door and saw what Emma had seen.

"Killian who is this?" Emma asked trying not to be too defensive, but wasn't very successful. Then she noticed how scared the young woman seemed to be. She forced herself to relax a little.

"She said her name is Shadow. I found her alone over in that alley." Hook explained.

Snow looked around. It had gotten chilly outside and had started to rain. "Well lets get her inside and then find out everything." Snow said smiling at the young woman and wrapping an arm around her shoulders to escort her inside.

Emma gave Hook a quick glance. "What? She was crying. I couldn't just leave her." Hook said in his defense.

Emma rolled her eyes knowing he was right. "I know that." She admitted. "It's just, all she has on is your jacket." Emma said motioning toward Shadow to make a point. Then she smiled and hugged him.

Hook enjoyed the hug from Emma. The temperature had dropped pretty quickly outside and Emma's hug offered some warmth that he had lost with his jacket. "I asked her where she was from and she said she didn't know. I don't think she was telling the truth though." Hook told Emma before they walked into he room where Snow and David were with Shadow. Emma nodded and went into the room.

 **Flashback:**

Evil Manta escaped King Triton and went deep into a cavern where he had been staying. He sat down and stared at the crystal. "The things I can do with you. I can finally get back at those merpeople for rejecting and exiling me." Evil Manta said as an evil grin slid onto his face. Then he looked up and swam back toward Atlantis.

When he got back to Atlantis he once again looked over the city watching the merpeople swim about happily. He would have to be more sneaky this time. He noticed one young mermaid swimming alone at the edge of the city. He quietly swam down to her. When she turned and saw him he quickly hit her with a golden ray that turned her into a small stone statue. Manta snatched up the statue and put it in his pocket. He knew he could not be seen and could no longer hide in the ocean or his new plan would be ruined. He had to go to the shore and hide. He would only return to take another merperson. He would keep taking them, "Until I have them all." He spoke his words out loud and gave an evil laugh. A small tear fell down the small statues face.

Evil Manta walked out of the ocean using his triton powers from the crystal to turn human. He found a cave in the cliffs near the ocean. He placed the small statue on a rock shelf in the cave. Once again an evil smile came to his face. "This will teach them." He growled.

 **Present Day:**

Regina finally decided that her and Henry had done enough cleaning for one day. "Ok Henry we'll work on it more tomorrow." Regina said standing up, dusting herself off, and walking toward the door.

Henry excitedly stood up and quickly followed behind her holding the crystal in his hand. "I think I'll stay with you tonight so I can test out the crystal."

Regina turned and looked at him with a frown on her face. "Well put it around your neck and don't loose it whatever you do. And don't forget, it's not a toy. It's a lesson." Regina said before they stepped out of the vault. The cold air hit Regina like a wall. She folded her arms tightly. "When did it get cold again. I'm not walking home in this." She started to put out her hand to transport her and Henry home, but stopped and smiled. "First lesson Henry. Getting home the quick way. Think of where you're going. So think of the house." Regina said and was gone in a puff of purple smoke.

"Mom." Henry called. He had no idea what he had to do. "Ok Henry you can do this. Just think of home." Henry said to himself and squeezed his eyes closed.

When he opened his eyes he was home, but not Regina's, he was at his moms and had appeared right in front of Hook.

Hook jumped back startled. "What the bloody?" Hook asked. Then Hook looked around. "How did you do that?

Henry held up the crystal. "It's from this. I gives me the power that it has stored inside." Henry quickly explained.

"Does Emma know about this?" Hook asked.

"Shh, no, Regina is teaching me some stuff about magic so she gave me some to use. I'm still getting the hang of it evidently. It's supposed to be between me and her so please don't tell mom. She'll just worry." Henry pleaded.

Hook rolled his eyes. He pointed his hook at Henry. "I won't lie to your mother, but I won't tell her either. If she asks me though I'm going to tell her the truth. Is that fair?"

Henry smiled. "Absolutely." Henry answered and then ran out of the door.

Hook turned back around. Emma had asked him to get some clothes for Shadow. Why she had not came herself Hook had no idea, but being in the Sheriffs station with young woman still only wearing his jacket was starting to get awkward so he was glad to get out.

At the sheriffs station Emma watched Shadow closely. Something about the woman was off but she couldn't figure it out. She had asked her if she knew where she was from and Shadow had told her somewhere far away. Emma's internal lie detecter hadn't went off once while talking to the woman. Maybe she was still distracted by Hooks jacket wrapped around the woman.

"Wonder why Mr. Manta is in his store so late tonight?" Snow asked looking out the window.

When Snow mentioned Mr. Manta, Emma instantly noticed Shadow begin to tremble. "Shadow do you know Mr. Manta?" Emma asked.

Shadow avoided eye contact with Emma. "No."

Now Emma's lie detecter was going off. "I think you do."

"Mr. Manta is not who he seems. Don't let him find me." Shadow pleaded.

"Ok. We'll protect you." Emma said looking at Snow and David.

"Got the clothes." Hook said walking into the room. When he noticed the looks on David, Snows, and Emma's faces and the fear on Shadow's he became alarmed. "What's going on?"

"I told you something was up with Mr. Manta." Emma said determined.

Hook handed Emma the clothes he had brought. Emma looked at the clothes. These are winter clothes, why did you bring those?"

"Because it's freezing outside." Hook said rubbing his arm still chilled from walking back with no jacket. "So what do we do now?" Hook asked.

Emma handed Shadow the clothes and pulled Hook to the side. "I don't trust her, but I will protect her. At least until we know what's going on with Mr. Manta. Did you notice if Belle was at the library?" Emma asked.

"No, but I can go check." Hook said.

"There's an extra jacket next to the door if you need one." Emma said noticing the pirate was shivering.

Hook nodded and headed back out. He looked at the coat hanger next to the wall where a dark blue jacket with the word 'Police' written on it hung. He shook his head and left the station. When the cold, sharp air hit him he reached back in the station and grabbed the jacket. Then he quickly headed to the library.

 **Flashback:**

Evil Manta walked onto the shore holding more statues. The air had grown cold. A cold he had never felt before. He lifted his collar up around his neck to help deflect the cold wind that begun to blow. He quickly made his way to the cave. The first thing he did was light a fire. Then he carefully placed the statues on the rock shelves smiling at them in the dull firelight.

As he sat warming by the fire he heard movement deeper in the cave. He looked up and saw a dark figure in the cave. "Who's there?" He called out.

 **Present Day:**

Regina sat by the fire she had lit in her massive fireplace. "Where is that boy?" She asked herself becoming worried. When she heard the front door she jumped up to see a shivering Henry bursting into the door. It took both her and him to shut the door against the gusty wind. "Henry, where have you been?" Regina asked once they had the door latched.

"I guess I got confused on which home." Henry said shivering.

Regina grabbed a throw and wrapped it around Henry's shoulders and escorted him over to the fire. "Did anyone see you?"

"Only Hook." Henry answered vigorously rubbing his hands together over the fire to get the circulation flowing again.

"Oh great." Regina huffed.

"No, he promised not to tell unless mom asks and I won't give her a reason." Henry said quickly.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Where was everyone else?"

"I think at the Sheriff's station." Henry answered

"It's kind of late for that. Is something going on?" Regina asked. Henry just shrugged and focused back on the warm fire.

Regina looked out the window. The weather was being rather strange. "Maybe I'll pop over there and see if they need any help." Regina told Henry.

She appeared at the door as Hook was coming out causing Hook to bump into her and starting him. "You people and your purple smoke." Hook hissed.

"Well if you would learn to watch where you're..." Regina snapped and then stopped herself. "Sorry, Excuse me." Regina fixed herself and open the door to the Sheriff's station. Hook glared at her and continued to the library.

"Regina, what are you doing out in this weather?" Snow asked as Regina walked into the room.

"Henry said he thought you were here and it seemed late, so I thought I would see if you needed help." Regina said. She immediately noticed the young woman sitting at one of the desks. "Who's that?" She whispered to Snow.

Snow looked over at Shadow then pulled Regina out of the room. "That's what we're trying to figure out. Hook found her in the alley. She knows something about Mr. Manta. She's scared of him." Snow explained.

"Of the crazy music man? Who isn't?" Regina said.

"Do you know who he was before the curse?" Snow asked.

"No, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't a hero." Regina said. The two walked back into the room with the others. When Shadow saw Regina she began to tremble and sink into the chair.

"Why is she here?" Shadow asked.

"Regina is our friend." Emma told Shadow calmly.

"But she's the Evil Queen." Shadow said now giving them all doubting looks.

"Oh gees." Regina said rolling her eyes.

Snow glared at Regina and went over to Shadow. "Shadow this isn't the Enchanted Forest and Regina is good now." Snow said in a soft, gentle voice.

Shadow looked between Snow and Regina and slowly began to calm down. Emma looked at the others. It was getting late and she was hungry and tired. "Shadow can stay in our extra bedroom tonight. It's late. We can figure this out in the morning." Emma said then looked at Regina. "I'm assuming Henry is at your house."

"Uh yeah." Regina said as if distracted. "So we'll meet back here in the morning then."

Emma noticed Regina seeming distracted but decided to address it in the morning. She gave Snow and David a hug and headed out with Shadow to go to her house. The air was even colder and the wind stronger. "Wonder what's up with this weather?" Emma asked as the two walked to Emma's car. Before getting in the car she glanced over at the library. "Wonder what Hook found out?" She asked herself before getting in.


	4. Chapter 4

The Lost Power: Chapter 4

 **Flashback:**

"You will do my bidding." A deep voice from the dark figure said to the Evil Manta.

"I do no one's bidding." Manta snarled.

"Don't worry it's very easy." The figure said.

"Who are you?" Manta asked.

"You will find that out soon enough. All need from you is for you to use your magic." The figure said.

"Why, Are you going to steal it?" Manta asked wanting to grab the necklace but resisting.

"No, nothing like that. I want it's source. I have to restore balance." The figure said.

"What does that mean?" Manta asked.

"You have magic that isn't yours. You either give me yours, or I take it from it's source." The figure said.

"So you can't steal it from me?" Manta asked.

"No, you have to give the crystal to me. If you don't I have to take the magic from where the crystal got its magic." The figure explained.

"So you would have to take the magic from the Triton?" Manta asked.

"Yes." The figure said.

Manta smiled. "In that case no you can't have my crystal."

 **Present Day:**

Belle greeted Hook with a welcoming smile and a cup of coffee as he entered the warm library. "I was wondering how long it would be before Emma sent someone over to talk to me."

Hook smiled. "Someone would have been over sooner, but I found a stray in the alley." Hook said.

Belle cocked her head. "Found a stray?"

"Yeah, a young woman. Say's her name is Shadow. She was alone in the alley crying when I found her. Emma, Snow, and David have been talking with her trying to find out who she is all evening." Hook explained.

"Oh well that's interesting." Belle said.

"So what did you find out?" Hook asked eager to change the subject.

"Oh yes. Mr. Manta I didn't really find anything on, the crystal I'm pretty sure is some kind of power crystal, I'm still working on that one. But now the box, that is a whole different story. The box was kept and protected by the dragon in this realm until it was stolen many years ago. The box is a lot like the Pandora box except it will only hold a specific being and can only be controlled by that being. Thing is the warning I keep getting is that to never let that being wield the box or magic will be lost. I have found that in at least five books now." Belle said.

"Now we have to find out what Mr. Manta has to do with all this." Hook said. He started to ask more, but Gold walked into the library.

Gold stopped at the sight of Hook. "What brings you here so late at night?" Gold asked.

Hook raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath trying to think quick. "Just doing some research on our newest guest to Storybrook." Hook finally said.

"Oh yeah, who would that be?" Gold asked, surprised someone was new in town and he wasn't aware of it yet.

"She calls herself Shadow." Hook answered watching Gold closely for a reaction. "Do you know her?"

"No. Never heard of her." Gold said cooley.

Hook looked back at Belle. "Thanks for the help." He said before walking out. He nodded at Gold as he passed him on his way to the door.

When Hook was out the door Belle approached Gold. "You know who he's talking about?"

Gold looked at Belle. He knew if he lied she would only get angry with him, but he also knew she would tell the heroes and he wasn't ready for them to know anything yet. He had to be sure for himself first. He hoped he was wrong because if he wasn't everyone in Storybrook could be in danger, including himself. "I can't answer that." He said as honestly as he could.

Belle folded her arms and sighed in disappointment. "It would figure. Is there anything you can tell me?" She asked hoping he would give her something.

Gold walked toward the door. "Supper is ready and it's cold outside." He answered, motioning for her to walk out with him."

Belle grabbed the extra coat she kept at the library and walked out with him locking up the library.

At Emma's, Emma had shown Shadow to the guest room. The young woman had sat on the bed in the dark, curled her knees up to her chest, and watched Emma as she showed her the towels, bed clothes, ect. Emma was glad to get out of the room. The woman gave her a leary feeling. She rubbed her arms from the chill in the house. Emma went to the living room and lit a fire in the small fireplace and laid on the sofa waiting for Hook to arrive.

Shadow waited until she didn't hear any movement before stepping out of the bed. Everything here was very strange. Very different than the last time she had been out. She looked around the room. Then knelt down to what looked like a loose floorboard. She grabbed a pair of scissors she saw on the desk in the room and pried the board up. She held out her hand and made a box appear in her hand. She placed the box in the floor, replaced the floorboard, and crawled back into the bed. As she laid down a smile slid onto her face.

Finally Hook came in and struggled with the door to get it to close. "Blast it is frigid out there." Hook said leaning against the door to make sure it was closed. He looked around and saw his jacket hanging on the coat rack. "Well thank goodness I got that back." He quickly peeled off the police jacket and went over to sit with Emma by the fire. "Love, this quite a storm we got brewing."

"I've noticed. Strange for this time of year." Emma said.

"Whenever I was out on the sea and a strange storm came around it usually meant some kind of magic was around too." Hook said regretting his words as soon as they left his mout.

"See I told you something was about to happen." Emma said. The two curled up together on the sofa enjoying the warmth from the fire.


	5. Chapter 5

When Hook woke up the fire was out, Emma was no longer beside him, and his neck had a crick in it. "Bloody hell." Hook said trying to work the tightness out as he stood. He made his way upstairs. When he reached the top of the steps he heard the shower running and smiled. He quickly undressed and went into the bathroom. "Good morning Love." Hook said reaching for the shower curtain.

"Hook. Do you want some eggs?" Hook heard Emma shout up to him from downstairs. He quickly turned back to the shower curtain in time for Shadow to step out. "Ahh." Hook shreaked. Shadow screamed. Hook tried to run out of the bathroom, but ran into Emma on his way. Hook grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waste. "If I wasn't married and this was the old days this would be quite an interesting situation." Hook said with a half smile.

Emma folded her arms and glared at him. "You are married, it's not the old days, and it seems like a situation."

"What is she doing here anyway?" Hook asked.

"She didn't have anywhere else to go. I must have forgotten to tell you she was here last night." Emma said and gave a slight giggle. "I'm sorry Shadow." Emma said.

"Guess what? You did." Hook snapped and disappeared into their bedroom.

"It is fine. I know it was an accident." Shadow said and smiled.

"I'll be leaving shortly. I'm going to check out Mr. Manta today." Emma said through the bedroom door.

"No! You can't do that." Shadow said suddenly.

"Don't worry you can stay at the sheriffs station. Hook can take you there." Emma assured her.

"Still he's a very dangerous man." Shadow said.

"Don't worry I will protect you and so will my family." Emma said offering a gentle smile. "C'mon Killian, breakfast is ready." Emma said as she headed back down the steps.

As she entered the kitchen Regina appeared in a puff of purple smoke. "Good morning Regina."

"Sorry to come in this way, but it's so cold outside I've been avoiding it." Regina said.

"Yeah, what about this crazy weather?" Emma asked offering Regina some bacon.

Regina gladly took a piece. "Me and Henry went through the book last night looking for some kind of clue, but didn't have much luck. The closest we got to any stories about cold storms was the Evil Manta Ray." Regina said laying the book open on the counter.

"Emma breakfast sure does smell good…" Hook said and stopped when he saw Regina. "Morning." Hook said. He looked back at Shadow coming down the stairs. "We sure do have a lot of visitors lately."

Emma had been drawn into the book, but looked up at the sound of Hooks voice getting sarcastic. "Oh Regina stopped by to ask about the weather. Did you see this picture? That looks a lot like Mr. Manta don't you think?" Emma asked Regina.

Regina looked at the picture closer. "You're right, It does. There's also the whole name thing. My next stop is to go talk to him." Regina said.

"I was just getting ready to go there myself. We can go together." Emma said sticking a piece of bacon in her mouth and grabbing her coat.

"Very well lets get going then." Regina said.

"Hook would you mind taking Shadow by the station?" Emma asked as the two headed to the door.

"No not at all. I mean the woman did just see me naked. The least I can do is walk her to the station. This wont be awkward for either of us." Hook said sarcastically.

Emma intentionally ignored his tone and kissed him,. "Good, I'm glad there won't be a honey." Emma said starting to open the door when Regina stopped her.

"Nah uh. I'm not going out in that cold. We're doing this the magic way." Regina said taking Emma's hand before she had a chance to protest and the two disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

 **Flashback:**

Manta added yet another tiny statue to the rock shelves when the dark figure appeared. "I thought you were going to destroy the triton?" Evil Manta asked the figure.

"I will all in good time." The figure said and walked over to the shelves. "You have got quite the collection here." The figure said.

Manta looked at the caped figure. "When are you going to tell me who you are?"

The figure pulled back it's hood. The Manta gasped. "It's you!" Manta said in a surprised tone.

"Why are you surprised?" The old thin woman asked. Her eyes glowing purple as she glared at him.

"You're just so old Yzma. I thought you were dead." Evil Manta said.

"Not in the least I had to plan my revenge. Part of that revenge is that crystal you wear around your neck. I've scattered them throughout the kingdom. I will use them to find sources of magic. My seeker will take the magic from the source and I will use it to become strong enough to once and for all destroy that little weasel Kuzco." Yzma said and evil smile coming to her face.

Evil Manta just looks at Yzma. "So you're waiting on your seeker to steel the power from the triton?" He asked.

"Yes. She is a very loyal when you have what she wants." Yzma said patting on a pocket in her cape.

 **Present Time:**

Regina and Emma appeared in the music shop where Mr. Manta should have been. Emma called out to him, but got no reply. "Well that's odd. His light was on all night. I figured he was here." Regina said looking around.

"Have you noticed all these instruments are broken?" Emma asked.

"Oh yeah. Mr. Manta hates music." Regina said getting a look of disbelief from Emma. Let's check back there." Regina said pointing to a door behind the counter.

Emma went into the room first. The walls were all shelves and the shelves were filled with tiny mermaid and merman statues. "What the?" Regina asked picking one up and looking at it.

"Um Regina. I think you should come see this." Emma said at the corner of the room. Regina walked over to Emma and at Emma's feet was a tiny statue of Mr. Manta. He was frozen as if he were screaming.

"I thought you said he was the bad guy?" Regina asked Emma.

Emma gave Regina a worried look and sighed. "It looks like we have another villain to deal with now."


	6. Chapter 6

Hook finished his breakfast and looked up the stairs. "Uh Miss Shadow. Do you want some breakfast before we head to the Sheriffs station? The eggs are getting cold." Hook yelled up the steps.

Shadow slowly came down the stairs. When she got into the kitchen she suddenly became very alert like she sensed something and began to look around. "Was someone else here?" Shadow asked.

"Just Emma and Regina. They went to Mr. Manta's shop. Emma said we need to go over to the Sheriff's station." Hook answered

"Is there anywhere around here you can find lost items?" Shadow asked.

"Well Mr. Gold's shop has a lot of nicknaks and stuff that people have lost. Why?" Hook asked noticing something different about the young woman.

"I lost my necklace. It's a crystal." Shadow said.

Hook glanced at his pocket watch. "I guess we could run by the shop before we go to the Sheriffs station. I'll warn you it's bitter cold outside."

As Hook and Shadow headed toward the door Henry came in. "Hey guys." Henry said shivering.

"You look frozen. There's some coffee still warm if you want some." Hook offered.

"Thanks. That sounds great. I went by Granny's, but it was so cold she had already served all of her coffee until lunch. Where's mom?" Henry asked.

Shadow looked closely at Henry as he spoke. He noticed but tried to ignore it. "I'm Shadow." Shadow said putting a hand out to shake and stepping between Hook and Henry.

Henry felt very uneasy. "Uh hi. I'm Henry." Henry said and shook her hand. Shadow's eyes never left him. Hook watched closely wondering why Shadow seemed to suddenly be acting strangely.

"Both of them went to Mr. Manta's music shop. They think he may have something to do with this crazy weather. We're heading to Sheriff's station." Hook told Henry.

"Oh ok. I'll just stay here and warm up." Henry said.

Hook looked at Henry closely. He knew Henry wanted to be alone to try out the little gift Regina had given him. "You be careful with that. I still want a house to come home to." Hook said.

Henry smiled. "I will. I promise." Henry said as Hook and Shadow went to the door to leave. Shadow was still watching him. She then smiled and waved goodbye to him.

As the two headed toward Gold's shop, Hook noticed Shadow staring over at the music shop. He wondered if Emma and Regina had found anything. When the two entered Gold's shop Shadow almost collapsed. Hook had to catch her before she hit the floor. With her arms still wrapped around Hook, Gold stepped out from behind the curtain. "Am I interrupting anything?' Gold asked and sly grin sliding onto his face.

Hook blushed and pushed Shadow away. "She almost fainted or something."

Shadow regained her footing and looked around the shop wide-eyed. "So many magical items in here." Shadow said in almost a whisper.

Gold walked over to the two watching Shadow closely. Something about the young woman intrigued him. Her eyes followed him closely. "So who is this young lady?' Gold asked.

"Her name is Shadow, she is looking for a necklace she lost." Hook said stepping up kind of in front of Shadow in a protective manner.

"What kind of necklace of necklace is it you are looking for?" Gold asked.

Shadow stepped out from behind Hook. "It's a crystal." Shadow said.

Both Hook and Gold were triggered by the answer. Hook by the necklace Henry had shown him and Gold by the necklace he had sold to Mr. Manta.

"I do not have anything like that here." Gold said.

Shadow looked at him closely. "Then I guess there is nothing else." She turned and looked at Hook. "Let's go." Hook was surprised by her sudden bluntness.

When the two were out on the street Hook noticed Shadow staring at the music shop again. "What exactly is it your necklace does?"

"Helps me find things." Shadow answered still watching the music shop.

 **Flashback:**

Yzma stood at the edge of the ocean. "Shadow, Shadow, she yelled."

Shadow slowly emerged from the ocean. "What is it now?" Shadow asked in an annoyed tone.

"Listen here missy. You belong to me. Have you found my power yet?" Yzma asked.

"No and if you keep interrupting I never will. The king never leaves the triton alone." Shadow said and looked out into the far away sky. "There is a big powerful spell forming in the Enchanted forest." Shadow said.

"I don't care about that yet. I want my triton power now." Yzma said.

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Why do you need so much power?"

"Because child I want to darken the kingdom that I will rule forever." Yzma said.

Shadow shook her head. "I do not understand." Shadow said.

"I didn't create you to understand. I created you to find my power." Yzma snapped.

"Why so cold though?" Shadow asked.

"Why are you complaining? You can't even feel it." Yzma said. "Now go find my magic!"

Shadow dove back into the water. She swam down to the Mercity. She transformed herself to look like a mermaid. She quickly swam toward where she had last seen the triton. As she made her way through the city she noticed that the mer people all looked terrified and sad.

When she got closer to the palace she saw the king and his triton. She stayed behind a corner and watched closely. Suddenly from nowhere Evil Manta swooped in shooting the king with a ray from the crystal and stealing the triton. Shadow immediately went after him. As she closed in on him the waters behind her became dark and angry. She swam faster but was engulfed by the dark water along with Evil Manta, the triton, and the mercity.

 **Present Time:**

A sharp, cold wind cut through the air. Hook was sure he was going to lose some fingers or toes to frostbite if they stayed out any longer. He also noticed the cold didn't seem to phase Shadow at all.

"C'mon, it's freezing out here." Hook said quickening his pace. Once again Shadow was staring over at the music shop. "You can see that shop from the station window." Hook said uncontrollably chattering his teeth as he talked. He was done waiting on her. If she wanted to freeze to death that was her choice. He could think a lot less painful ways to die. He continued toward the station. Finally Shadow followed him.

When the two got to the station Emma and Regina were already there with David. "Oh my gosh you look frozen." Emma said walking up to Hook and rubbing his arms.

Regina looked at Shadow and noticed the young woman wasn't even shivering. "Yeah, but she doesn't." Regina said skeptically.

Shadow looked at Regina. A smile slid onto her face. Regina looked at her and forced a smile. The look soon became uncomfortable so she turned attention back to Hook and Emma.

"So did you find anything at the music shop?" Hook asked still shivering.

"We found Mr. Manta. He was dead." Emma said in a low tone.

"Dead!" Shadow said sounding surprised and scared. "How did he die?"

"We're working on that." David said hanging up the phone he had been on. "I can't reach anyone on the phone. I'll just wrap him up and put him in my truck and take him to the hospital morgue myself." David said.

"Be careful. There's ice everywhere." Emma said. David nodded and put on his jacket. Emma gave Hook a hard look.

"I'll go back out in the freezing cold and help David here." Hook said getting Emma's hint and buttoning his coat back up. Emma smiled and kissed him. The two men left the station and headed across the street to the music shop.

Since Shadow had left the store Gold had stayed at his door watching the street. He saw David and Hook go back into the music shop. Belle walked up behind him. "What on earth has you so intrigued?" Belle asked.

"That girl. Something about her. There's something else too. This weather. It's a warning." Gold said but didn't elaborate.

"I've been trying to find something on weather like this but I've only found a couple recordings. They don't really make sense. It lasts a while then goes away as fast as it came." Belle said.

Gold looked at her. "That's because whoever brought with them took it with them when they left." Gold told Belle.

"Who?" Belle asked.

Gold gave her a guarded look. "I don't know."

By the look he had just given her Belle knew that Gold wasn't telling her something. By the way he was acting though she would guess whatever it was must be powerful. Gold walked back to the back room. Belle then looked out the door down the street. Nobody stirred. Everything was covered in white glaze.


End file.
